Devil's Little Angel
by LordFaru
Summary: A usual day going on in the life of our informant, well that is until he gets a call from social services he is a a father of girl currently waiting in their office, who is this girl? Why does she look like the perfect copy of izaya? On top of that the young informant is told to care for the child for a year?
1. Chapter 1

A bright lovely day, it was still early, people rushing to schools, work. A usual day like any other nothing particularly new.

That though wasn't true for a certain someone.

An apartment in shinjuku, that belongs to a trouble maker known as izaya orihara.

Izaya Orihara on the surface works as a financial planner, however, though this job is just for show his actual work is being an informant.

Yes, an informant he sells information to people who pay equally valuable to it. The reason he does this is not because of money, but rather different than it.

He does it for his own enjoyment.

This enjoyment of his is also rather unique, per say dangerous as it is. Izaya likes or should I say loves to do what he calls "Human Observation"

He believes there is no such thing as too much knowledge, information can be sold.

But what happens when something is closely related to him but he doesn't have the knowledge of?

\- - -

Izaya was sitting in his sitting in his desk with a couple of empty coffee cups on it. A young woman in her early twenties walked in. Her face holding the expression the she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"Ah, good morning namie!" Izaya said as watched the woman set her things down.

The woman was namie yagiri, the former chief of yagiri pharmaceuticals, currently working as izaya's secretary.

"You were up all night again,weren't you?" Namie said to her boss, though it came out more of an accusation than question.

"Hah, yes I am afraid I found something interesting. I just couldn't sleep without some answers" izaya chuckled as he brought a cup to realize it was was empty.

"Whatever" namie muttered as she took the empty cups from his desk and went to the kitchen to dump them in the sink.

Izaya got a call on his cellphone, as he was still on his computer looking through the latest rumours, or seeing the reactions of people on the rumours he spread.

Izaya picked up his phone, it was a call on the phone he used for personal uses. Only people who knew of this number were his family and shinra.

Surprisingly, the call he got was from an unknown contact. He picked it up.

"Hello? Is this orihara izaya speaking?" A feminine voice spoke.

"Why yes, this is him! may I ask who you are exactly?" Despite his voice being cheerful, he was conscious of the caller.

He remembers what happened the last time he got a call from an unknown contact he ended in the hospital for letting his guard down.

"This is Evangeline millers. From the social services. I have need to urgently meet up with you." The woman's tone was professional yet slightly nervous.

meet up with me? i don't recall anything to with the social services...

"is that so? well miss millers, for what is so urgent that you'd like to meet me for?"

"i am sorry, i can't you on the phone you'd have to come here, sir"

"i am a rather busy man, i can't just come"

"maybe if you stop screwing with people you might have more time,busy man" namie muttered,

to which izaya just raised a eyebrow at her and gave her an really namie? look.

"i understand that sir, but this very important i'd appreciate if you cooperate"

izaya noticed that the women was getting impatient but she was set on convincing izaya to come. he let out a sigh. izaya was now curious, he doesn't remember anything to do with her, what might be this so urgent meeting? well only one way to find out.

"alright then, give me an address and i'll swing by"

"thank you for your cooperation!" she beamed, making izaya think she ate sunshine or rainbows for breakfast.

The call was ended. Izaya threw his phone on the couch and let out a sigh. He stare at the piece of paper in his hand where he down the address.

"Well, so much for a peaceful day. Guess I'll have to go there"

Ikebukuro

\- - - -

izaya reached her office.

"well here it goes a quick visit and i go~"

little did he know that visit was going to change his life forever.

Izaya knocked twice and went in As soon izaya entered he saw a middle aged woman with blonde hair sitting behind a wooden desk, but to his surprise there also was a child.

The woman looked at him with a smile, " ? I have been waiting for you"

"Ah yes, now may I ask why was I called here?" Izaya said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"It might come as a shock to you this is probably going to sound crazy, Mr. Orihara, so I'd like to ask you a few questions to prepare you." The woman sounded a little flustered herself.

"I'm not easily flustered, Ms. Millers" izaya said raising an eyebrow.

Izaya was starting to get irritated as the woman looked like she was about confess her dirty secrets in the church.

Well, prepare to be enlightened. Do you remember anything from approximately 2 years ago?"

"I Remember being twenty two? What's this about?"

"Well, this is going to be quite a shock to you, Mr. Orihara, but I have someone here you might like to meet"

"Oh really? Is that so? And who is this mystery person?" Izaya started feeling a sense of excitement.

"W-well... this young lady here is your daughter..." she pointed to the child sitting next to Izaya.

"I am sorry, what?" Izaya Said as he looked at the child who was wearing a hooded jacket.

The child looked at him with the same auburn eyes as him, their eyes locked. she was staring at him with innocent yet curious eyes.

Izaya froze in his spot and sighed lowly, putting his thumb and finger on the inside of his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose with a troubled expression.

"It is true, sir" the woman replied handing him a glass of water.

"Where's the mother? I would like to have a chat with her" Izaya asked after a long pause. Though his expression frighten the woman in front of him.

"Th-th-there's no need for that... It's actually impossible... The mother is dead"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the mistakes! I have corrected them! Thanks for the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was walking back to his apartment, with an annoyed expression. As ikebukuro's residents been staring the shit out of him.

"It wouldn't be long before rumours spread" he sighed as he saw people whispering to each other.

Well, the focus of attention wasn't entirely him rather a tiny creature holding his hand was.

The little girl was walking with him, her small hand was curved around his finger tightly. She looked up at him with a big smile.

"What are you smiling about? Are you not aware of the trouble I am in because of you?" He mumbled to himself.

Should have taken a cab we're attracting too much attention for my comfort.

The little girl's steps became slower as she started huffing, izaya noticed it and halted his movements.

"Tired already are we? We still have a long way to go, I'll carry you I guess"

with that Izaya leaned forward and picked the little girl up, easily carry her with one arm he continued his way back.

"My, you're really light" Izaya said looking at the girl in his arms who only giggled in response.

Thou this way they attracted more attention.

"I hope I don't bump into someone I know, it'll be a very awkward to explain why I suddenly have a daughter, I can't dismiss it as babysitting my cousin's child or something like come on the great orihara izaya babysitting a child, nope not happening" Izaya said shaking his head.

And as if the satan heard Izaya's call. A trash can sped fast him inches away from hitting him.

Great. Of all the people in this city. You choose him. to pop up right now.

"I am not in the mood to play with him currently, can't a guy just peacefully go home?"

"As much as I'd like to see his expression of seeing me with a child, now is not the time"

He hid the little girl inside his jacket and turned to face the angry fake blonde thundering towards him with a street sigh in his hands.

"Haven't your mother taught you that it's rude to hit people who are just passing by"

"Shut up, you flea! I'll kill you" shizuo said getting to throw the sign at Izaya till he noticed something.

Izaya noticed shizuo's stared and Said "change of heart? I thought you were gonna kill me?"

"Oi flea... are you like... pregnant?" Shizuo said lowering his weapon and pointing at Izaya.

Izaya's smirking face fell as he realized he shoved a child in his jacket.

which from the outside any normal person would think he just put up some weight. But apparently a certain someone has other ideas in his mind.

A vein popped on izaya's head but he still remained calm and gave shizuo a smile which meant I'll fucking kill you.

Using shizuo's confusion or stupidity izaya used this chance to get away from him running as fast as he can.

Shizuo stood there confused by that appearance of his arch nemesis but shrugged it off thinking

"Can fleas get pregnant?" Shizuo said as Tom walked up in hopes to calm him down but rather he gave shizuo a wtf look.

\- - - -

Izaya finally reached his apartment his opened and stepped inside, namie was standing near one of the many bookshelves in his apartment looking at him as she heard the door open.

She look at Izaya with the same blank look she gives him everyday but then noticed something different around Izaya's arm. It was holding a little girl who was smiling up at Izaya.

Izaya noticed namie's stare at the child and Said. "Don't ask. I don't even know myself" with that he took off his jacket and threw it on the couch and put the girl down on it too.

At first namie thought her boss have kidnapped a child or something but taking a closer look to girl's face she dismissed those thoughts.

The little girl had a shocking resemblance to izaya, same colour of eyes. Same raven hair she looked like a mini version of Izaya.

A relative maybe? It can't be his kid... right? Shaking her head she dismissed the thought.

\- - - - -

Who's kid is that? Namie asked to izaya who just got back from the kitchen with a water bottle in his hand, drinking from it.

"Kid? Oh her, she's mine" izaya replied casually taking a sip from the bottle.

"Oh, so she's yours- wait what?!" Namie's eyes widen in surprise as she heard her boss.

"Geez, no need to yell. You'll wake her up" Izaya said pointing to the bundle of blanket curled up on his couch.

"Can you please elaborate, the curiosity is eating me up" namie said waiting for her boss to reply.

"I don't really know myself but it happened like this"

izaya reached her office.

"well here it goes a quick visit and i go~"

little did he know that visit was going to change his life forever.

Izaya knocked twice and went in As soon izaya entered he saw a middle aged woman with blonde hair sitting behind a wooden desk, but to his surprise there also was a child.

The woman looked at him with a smile, " ? I have been waiting for you"

"Ah yes, now may I ask why was I called here?" Izaya said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"It might come as a shock to you this is probably going to sound crazy, Mr. Orihara, so I'd like to ask you a few questions to prepare you." The woman sounded a little flustered herself.

"I'm not easily flustered, Ms. Millers" izaya said raising an eyebrow.

Izaya was starting to get irritated as the woman looked like she was about confess her dirty secrets in the church.  
Well, prepare to be enlightened. Do you remember anything from approximately 2 years ago?"

"I Remember being twenty two? What's this about?"

"Well, this is going to be quite a shock to you, Mr. Orihara, but I have someone here you might like to meet"

"Oh really? Is that so? And who is this mystery person?" Izaya started feeling a sense of excitement.

"W-well... this young lady here is your daughter..." she pointed to the child sitting next to Izaya.

"I am sorry, what?" Izaya Said as he looked at the child who was wearing a hooded jacket.

The child looked at him with the same auburn eyes as him, their eyes locked. she was staring at him with innocent yet curious eyes.

Izaya froze in his spot and sighed lowly, putting his thumb and finger on the inside of his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose with a troubled expression.

"It is true, sir" the woman replied handing him a glass of water.

"Where's the mother? I would like to have a chat with her" Izaya asked after a long pause. Though his expression frighten the woman in front of him.

"Th-th-there's no need for that... It's actually impossible... The mother is dead."

"Tch" was all Izaya said as he still was trying figure out his situation currently.

He stare at the child next to him and she stared back, soon both were in a staring contest neither backing down.

"Also there is something else too..." the woman said to Izaya.

"What now? Another shocking news?" Izaya asked clearly now fully irritated.

You see.. Mr orihara... we'd put her in orphanage but then we found out that her father was still alive, judging by your reaction. You had no idea about this child, but since You are the father you will have to take responsibility of her.

"Responsibility? What if I just put her for adoption?"

"I am afraid you won't be able to ,at least not for an year.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Second chapter updated! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean at least not for an year?" Izaya asked

"Well, you see the child is still very young and the mother died recently, that would be very traumatizing for the child"

hearing this Izaya raised an eyebrow and turned towards the girl who now had started playing with a pen, while swinging her legs back and forth with a smile on her face.

"Definitely, looks like a traumatized child" Izaya mumbled to himself.

"So taking note for psychological care of the child we'd put in under the family so the poor child can recover"

"And that's for an year?" Izaya said

"Yes, that's correct"

"Are you sure you are not doing this because to get children off your hands and save yourself the trouble" Izaya said

"How rude! If you don't want her then you shouldn't had done "that", we are just doing our job" the women was flustered by Izaya's previous remark.

"Red marks the spot" Izaya thought to himself "I don't even remember who I done "it" with"

\- - - -

"And after that I filled in the paperwork and got the child" izaya sigh

"As much as I want things to happen and be the centre of it, this was not something I've been expecting actually, I wasn't expecting it at all"

Izaya puts the bottle on the table and sits on the couch beside the sleeping little girl wrapped in blankets.

Namie who listened to her boss took a minute to put everything in her before speaking.

"So now... You suddenly have a child? But no clue of it's mother or whosoever" namie stood near her boss with her arms crossed.

"Exactly" izaya replied looking over to the child and poking her cheeks a little with his index finger.

"The kid sure as looks the exact copy of you, by appearance I meant"

"Oh I missed that, thank you namie or wouldn't have ever known, but what surprises me that why you are taking such interest" izaya said leaning back into the couch.

"Ah, could be that you are jealous that, I suddenly have a child, but you won't be able too due to your incestuous love towards your younger brother?"

Namie stared at her boss "As if!" With that namie huffed and went back to her job which she was doing. Mumbling curses at Izaya.

"Just what am I supposed to do with you?" Izaya said in a whisper to the girl.

After a while namie left in still an irritated mood that was obvious due to Izaya's remark on an errand she had to do. Namie was a calm and composed woman a little bit too much to the point namie was refer to as a cold hearted woman. namie didn't take interest in things unless her younger brother seiji was involved.

Namie personality completely changed when she's with seiji, she is also very patient that is why she has tolerated being with Izaya.

Izaya insults namie on a daily bases due to her love calling it disgusting and how it ruined her but then he waves it off saying he will still love her as long she still has her humanity.  
Between her and Izaya the clashing of words always happen and that us something she is used to by now.

Izaya was flipping through the channel when the bundle of blanket beside him stirred and a head popped out, rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, I see you're awake" Izaya spoke without looking at her.

The little girl yawned looked over to izaya, she crawled over to Izaya's lap and curled herself on it, drifting back to sleep.

"Well, never mind" izaya sighed

"Hey, daughter of mine. if you sleep so much now you won't be able to go to bed at night" Izaya said looking at the girl in his lap she was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

His finger lightly poking at her cheek.

The door swung open revealing namie she looked over at Izaya then down on his lap then back at Izaya. A small smirk appearing on her face while Izaya pretended he doesn't know why.

"I never thought of you as a loving father, who knew you had it in you" namie said putting her bag down.

"did you collected the information I told you to? Izaya said ignoring her words but she knew he was annoyed by it.

All this time Izaya harassed namie and now it's her turn when she isn't letting this chance slip away.

"You look very cute like that" namie Said taking some files out of her bag.

"Aw, you think I am cute? I flattered" Izaya said lifting up the sleeping little in his arms and setting her on the couch.

"I meant the kid" namie Said giving izaya the files as he came and stood in front of her.

"Well of course she is, after all she takes after me" Izaya said looking through the files.

"What are you gonna do with these files on her mother?" Namie asked her boss.

"Really namie? I thought it was obvious after telling you the whole story. I am a little disappointed" izaya said.

Izaya felt a tug on his pants he looked to see the girl with the same eyes staring him.

"you finally decided to wake up, eh?" Izaya said as he bent down to pick up the girl and setting her down on the table next to him.

"So you are really gonna raise this kid?" Namie looking at girl who was rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I am the father and look at her isn't she just adorable? You want me to throw her on the streets?, how cruel namie" izaya said making a hurt expression on his face.

Namie just let out a frustrated sigh.

"And besides I've got help" izaya giving a smile.

"Help?" Namie thought for a moment then her eyes widen "no no no I am not gonna be your nanny!"

"Namie I really don't want you to be my nanny, as you can see I am old enough to take care of myself" izaya said blankly to which namie wanted to punch him.

"I was saying for her" Izaya said as he pointed his thumb at the little girl.

Namie pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't mean tha- never mind the answer is still no!"

"I wasn't asking namie, you don't have a choice" izaya said

 **Author's Note:**

 **Third chappy here~! Let me know what yah think ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

"I wasn't asking namie, you don't have a choice" izaya said.

Namie crossed her arms knowing she get it out of this one, she needs this job after her yagiri pharmaceuticals got taken over. And the police on her trail after the illegal activities she did.

"Fine" namie said since she can't win against her boss.

"Aww namie I'd knew you'd help out!" Izaya said said happily.

"Yeah right, As if you didn't blackmail me for it" namie muttered under her breath.

"Now then I am heading out now! I need to stretch my legs and see how my lovely humans are doing! I am sure they all miss me" izaya said putting his signature fur coat on.

"I am pretty sure they all hate your guts"

Izaya payed no attention to her, humming to himself as he stepped out of the apartment.

Namie let out a sigh when she heard the door being closed.

"that frikin bastard" namie mumbled under her breath. "Just go on fuck every woman in sight and drop your illegitimate brats on me"

She walked over to the little girl sitting on table scanning the room with curious eyes.

"Now then what am I supposed to do with you?"

The girl only looked up to her and gave her a big smile, cocking her to the side.

she just woke up,should I make something for her, hmm?"

As if on cue the little girl's stomach grumbled.

"Well that answers the question" she picked the girl up and set her down on the couch "Just sit here and don't move"

Namie told the child even though the girl payed no attention to her and grabbed the tv remote turning it on.

There was a knock on the door.

Namie was alerted was this as it couldn't be Izaya since he doesn't usually forget things and and has a keycard. There were no clients coming on the schedule though people do randomly appear at their door at odd times.

Or could be shizuo but his way was more noisy, he would either pound on the door or ring the bell so hard it'll make his fingers bleed.

Namie walked towards the door being cautious and before she could open it the person on the other side started pounding on the door.

"IZAA-NII! OPEN UP!" A frustrated voice of a young girl yelled.

Namie sighed In relief knowing that the person outside pounding on the door is none other than mairu, younger sister of Izaya. Kururi should be with her too since according to these two always stick together.

Unlike her feelings towards their brother, namie doesn't hate them and would use them to spy on her younger brother and his girlfriend. She also gave them the link to Izaya's chatroom and told them about celty when izaya refused to just to annoy him.

Izaya has claimed that aside from shizuo these two are the only people who he can't read. Izaya also find them quite annoying due to their unpredictable nature but Izaya never said he hates them or loves them. Izaya said that if he can't love them then he believe no one else can either.

They grew up in the same house as Izaya, where all three siblings were said to have had "fairly normal parents." Izaya believes that their eccentricities developed because of his influence on them.

He told them as children that they were copies of each other and therefore had no real purpose.

When they were younger, he often had to take care of them because their parents were almost always working abroad.

Izaya states that aside from Shizuo, they are the only humans that he doesn't know how to deal with, which may explain why he's annoyed by them.

While Mairu and Kururi are inseparable, their feelings on Izaya are not as clear-on the one hand they say that they still consider him family, but on the other they wouldn't mind killing him and throwing his dead body in the garbage in order to meet their idol: "Hanejima Yuuhei," Shizuo's younger brother.

Izaya displays some affection for his sisters when he sends Celty to stop some thugs picking on Kururi; he claims that he only did this because he needed a distraction for a job. However, he also sends Eijirou after some other thugs who were targeting Mairu when it was not work-related.

As soon as namie opened the door mairu busted in dragging kururi along with her. She look slightly angry from waiting long outside. Her expression quickly changed when she saw namie.

"Ah namie san, Hello!" mairu said while looking around probably for izaya.

"Iza-nii?" The older twin and soft spoken compared to her sister, kururi said her voice not any louder than a whisper.

"Ah, that bastard is not here. He went out a while ago doing whatever"

"Eh!? Kuru-nee and I came all the way here to annoy- I meant meet him! He's so horrible!" Mairu let out a frustrated cry.

"Who's...That?" Kururi asked pointing towards the little girl on the couch. Which caught mairu's attention as she stopped her iza-nii should die chant.

"Oh her? She's Izaya's kid" namie said blankly.

Much to the shock of the twins who looked at namie as if she grown two heads.

"Iza-nii's k-kid!? When!? how!? why!?" Mairu yelled confused as how her ass of an brother suddenly has a child.

While kururi already went to the girl inspecting her like your mother buying vegetables at a convenience store which you don't eat.

"Cute" kururi said as she stared at the girl, mairu joined her looking at the girl.

"Woah, she looks exactly like iza-nii" mairu said poking the girl's cheeks.

"But namie san, he didn't have a kid when we pranked him last week! To think he was hiding this adorable little creature all this time" mairu questioned namie as she took the girl out of kururi's arms and squeezed her.

"Actually, he also only earlier today found out he had a kid" namie said causing the twins to look at her with a puzzled expression.

Namie took a long breath and glanced at the clock, "it's a long story. How about I get us some tea and snacks first and the little one's starving" namie said as she walk towards the kitchen leaving the three orihara girls together.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **sorry for the wait! I had shit ton of vacation work to deal with, let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Namie ended up explaining everything that happened today to the twins who were still surprised of the little girl.

"Oh kuru-nee, iza-nii screwed up big time didn't he? Or should I say screwed someon-" mairu tried to say before she was smacked in the back of the head by her older twin who pointed towards the girl sitting with them.

"Ow, kuru-nee" mairu whined to her older sister who played no attention to her and was feeding her brother's daughter.

Kururi had already taken a liking to the little girl as compared to mairu Kururi seems to be nicer toward Izaya.

she chides Mairu (albeit apathetically) on her reaction to Izaya being stabbed, also asking if he is all right after Mairu attempts to kick him when he came by the dojo they practice.

And showing great concern over his bruised hand when Mairu pointed it out. She also appears to be more affectionate toward him as well; a prominent example is when the siblings are walking together, she hugs his arm tightly.

Kururi is very quiet and reserved, rarely reacting to anything with more than a short sentence. Though her younger sister can go on about hours.

Mairu is extremely energetic and outgoing and is a textbook chatterbox in real life.

She can also be rather vulgar and usually has no problem going into extreme detail about subjects about sex and pornography even when others are listening, which usually prompts Kururi to calm her down.

While usually acting very playfully in most situations, Mairu has been shown to get serious if there is genuine danger, especially if it might pose a threat to Kururi.

Online, her personality is almost completely opposite. Mairu usually only replies with short phrases or a single word much like Kururi does in real life.

However, her vulgarity still shines through as she occasionally gets blocked for obscene content. Like her sister, Mairu regularly attends martial arts classes and is a skilled fighter. She tends to use her fighting skills more frequently than her sister, however.

"Now if you both excuse me I've got work to do as you're ass of the brother would rather stalk highschool kids than do some paperwork" namie said as she cleared up the plates.

"Hmm... kuru nee! what should we do now?" Mairu whined to her sister being bored.

"Look... for iza nii?" Kururi replied while patting the little girl's head.

"Ah yeah!, how dare he try to hide our precious niece from us! I'll make him pay! But kuru nee where will he be?"

"ikebukuro, he had to report back to shiki of what they asked of him, he'll be waiting for him in front of the rakuei gym since shiki is dropping akane off" namie replied sitting in her desk.

"Oh yeah, since today is the observation day for the juniors, we seniors are off" mairu said as she remembered.

"Let's go" kururi said standing up

"If you both are leaving take that with you" namie said pouting towards the little girl.

Mairu and kururi looked towards each other as wide smiles spread on their faces.

\- - - - - - -

[In front of the rakuei gym]

"Well that be all shiki san, glad to be of service" Izaya said putting the brown envelope filled with money in his inner coat pocket.

"Yes it is, also there's been this strange rumour I've heard about" Shiki replied.

"A strange rumour? You'll have to pay me though I don't give away information" Izaya said

He was in a hurry as he had got problems of his own currently. He needed to find information about the mother of his child.

Before the yakuza executive got a chance to speak a roar of Izaya's name was heard by them as a trash can hurled pass them.

"I am afraid, I'll have to excuse myself shiki san" izaya said as he reached for the pocket knife in his jacket, gripping it.

"Very well then, try not to cause so much ruckus" shiki said even though he knew that the fights between shizuo and izaya would always end up destroying everything in the way.

\- - - - - -

Mairu and kururi were walking to the gym to find their older brother as they end up spotting aoba talking to his gang members.

"Hey Hey! Aoba kun~! Up to no good as always I see! You are just like iza-nii" mairu yelled getting the guys attention.

"Don't lump me together with your together with that brother of yours" aoba said irritated to which mairu just smiled at him.

He was about to say something as he noticed the child between them holding them holding one of mairu's and one of kururi's hand.

"Whose kid did you both kidnap?" He asked

"Oh her? How rude! We wouldn't kidnap our own niece now world we kuru nee?" Mairu pretended bowing hurt and looked at kururi who just shook her head.

"Niece? Your cousin's daughter or something? Since you guys are only three siblings, right?

"Well actually, she's iza-nii's daughter! Look at her she's so cute! I could hug her all day" mairu said bending down and squeezing the child.

"Oh that bastard's daughter... What?" Aoba asked confused and shocked.

"Yup! We were shocked too, when we found out! We are actually looking for iza nii right now" Mairu said as Kururi nodded in agreement.

"How can that be possible? Him having a kid?"

"How?, oh my innocent aoba kun, you see, when a man and woman - ow!" Once again kururi had stopped mairu from speaking like that in the presence of a child"

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the late update! I am sick as shit and bedridden!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well actually, she's iza-nii's daughter! Look at her she's so cute! I could hug her all day" mairu said bending down and squeezing the child.

"Oh that bastard's daughter... Wait, What?!" Aoba asked confused and shocked.

"Yup! We were shocked too, when we found out! We are actually looking for iza nii right now" Mairu said as Kururi nodded in agreement.

"How can that be possible? Him having a kid?" Aoba questioned.

"How? oh my innocent aoba kun, you see, when a man and woman get- ow!" Once again kururi had stopped mairu from speaking like that in the presence of a child.

"Anyways, mairu said rubbing the back of her head "we got to go find iza-nii! Bye bye~!"

The energetic twin ran off dragging her older sister and niece in the direction of the gym she attends. Little did the twins know of the choas they were about to cause.

* * *

Shizuo was walking towards the gym the name was rakui something though it didn't matter to him. He was only going there as akane awakusu excitedly invited him to watch how much her skills have improved. Apparently today was a observation day for junior members to show off how much they have learned. Shizuo couldn't say no to the little girl nor that he could even she especially asked him with puppy dog eyes.

He was done with the debt collecting work with Tom and now new member Varona, so he asked to be excused but for reason when he mentioned that he was going for akane, varona's usually Stoic face shoes signs of irriation and she insisted on tagging along with shizuo.

When he reached the gym he saw a face that immediately made every nerve of his body snap. He could no longer think of anything else but to hurl whatever is nearby at that annoying man. Hopefully killing him.

"Hurry up~! Today is the last day for the limited addition plushies! Owa~ at this rate, they'll be sold out~!" A young woman dressed in all black whined.

Hey! it's not my fault, you guys took so long in that manga store" replied the now irritated driver due to the constant whines of the backseat passengers.

A man wearing a beanie sighed at his friends then suddenly his eyes fell upon a certain group and he cried out "oi subaro, stop the van"

Saburo stopped as soon he heard his friend causing the people sitting behind to fall over. They were about to ask why he suddenly stopped like this but both of the males sitting in front we're no longer there.

"Karisawa-san, look outside... Are those izaya-san's sisters?" Spoke the man sitting next to erika.

* * *

"Celty~ are you ready to go~?" A young man in his early twenties cried out. Currently he was waiting for the person name celty to finish showering and come out of the bathroom. "Ne, are you alright in there? Let me come and just check-" the young man said with a creepy grin up his face however before he could finish his sentence a thick full black thread like substance came from inside the little lock on the doornob and choked the man who was trying to take a peek.

The man was released from the substance as the door flew open revealing a very sexy woman dressed in all black. Tiny droplets of water were on her neck gliding down towards her chest. Her body was extremely beautiful, she was what Everyman who wish for though there was a slight difference between her and usual model-type girls could be the lack of a head on those slender shoulders.

Celty sturluson was no human but rather she was from a species dulahan, the informers of death. They were creatures of Irish folklore. It was said about them that they visit the houses of those who are about to die ridding on a headless horse though if someone were to see them, they will be drenched in blood.

* * *

"Shizu-chan~ don't ever get tried of trying to kill me~?" Izaya said jokingly the blond who had a great muderous aura around him as little droplets of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"Yeah sure, as soon as you drop dead!" Shizuo replied making his way to izaya with a wicked, very creepy smile. His hands holding a traffic stop sign which he ripped out from the ground nearby. He hurled the object in hand at izaya in hopes that it'll rip his head off so he can finally be in peace.

Suddenly then something flew towards shizuo, to be exact straight in his mouth. Surprising both males. Another person came in view wearing some sort of uniform. "Fighting bad, eat sushi. Sushi good" he said in broken japanese.

Turns out due to the event happening inside the gym, Simon came here to promote his friend's restaurant, namely Russia Sushi. He immediately came outside after recognizing the voices he knew so well, having to stop their fights or dragging them back to his restaurant to feed them sushi was a common thing for Simon.

Shizuo chewed on the thing-some sort of sushi and swallowed it. He calmed down as varona next to him was getting ready to attack izaya. He knew that varona didn't personally had something against izaya that she hates him because he does, however he could not let his kouhei's hands get dirty especially in that flea's blood.

Shizuo knew with simon here he couldn't attack izaya again. He remembered akane's smiling face as he thought how'd she feel if he ruined her special day because he couldn't control his temper because of a measly flea.

Izaya, who was watching this whole scenario happen was slightly irritated at shizuo as he saw him completely calm and ignoring his presence. Doing something so unpredictable again as always. Before izaya could say anything to pester the blond, a van pulled up.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, it's been quite long since I updated this. Heh. Sorry... Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mairu would you shut up for 5 mins! She just fell asleep." izaya grumbled. Gently patting the small back of the child he was carrying.

"Aww, kuru-nee my dear evil brother has a soft side now~" wiping an imaginary tear. Then bursting into laughter, irking her older brother even more.

A small smile found it's way on the older twin's face. She was walking a bit further ahead of her siblings. Because they kept stopping to biker at each other.

It's looked just how when they were younger and Izaya used to walk them back from school. Mairu and him would always fight over every small thing.

Honestly, she missed those days - back in home, just the three of them. She knew deep down inside her siblings did too even if their too proud to admit it.

Kururi silently prayed that maybe this could last a bit longer. As she turned back and h gave a heart warming smile to three behind.

Was it really impossible for the oriharas to become a family again?

* * *

As the timer in the kitchen threatened to destroy her ears. Namie rushed to turn it off. Namely, she was izaya's secretary. However, he also stretched her services up a bit. That includes aside from secretarial work, she would be doing his chores, cooking for him and not forgetting the recent babysitting duty.

A paid housewife would be an appropriate term.

The front door opened to reveal an annoyed Izaya with the kid cuddled up in his arms. Of course twin devils were with him.

Izaya kicked the door shut and walked in giving namie and most tiring look. Namie smirked to herself that seeing the even so called god can have a hard day.

"Namie-saan~! I am hungry. Order fatty tuna for me"

"I've already made curry"

"Don't want it"

"Eat what you get"

"No"

"Stop being childish"

Izaya landed himself face first on the expensive sofa and curled up.

"Order fatty tuna, namie. This is an order"

Namie glared at the back of the man who was sprawled on the living room sofa. This side of the informant was only known to namie.

A loud crash came from the kitchen and namie turned hurriedly back in the kitchen only to find the youngest keeping up the orihara name.

The young girl gave namie the cutest smile as she stood next to fallen over pot of curry namie spent great effort making.

How did she even managed to do that. And without getting the slightest of it on herself?

"I guess, we ordering takeout?" Mairu poked her head in.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't get paid enough for shit"

* * *

"IZA-NII!" Mairu yelled atop of her lungs from the van and dashed out to her brother.

Izaya could've swore he saw a mischievous smile up her face before he broke down in tears upon reaching.

"How could you? Even though we don't get along much. Even though we might throw you in trash to see our idol. Even though we might have pranked you which could may have been life threatening, aren't we still your sisters?" she spoke between hiccups. Her teary eyes looking up at him as she clutched the front of his coat.

From experience Izaya knew she was faking it and honesty he did not have any patience to get another surprise blown on him today. Mairu's angelic smiling face was the last thing he needed right now.

Thanks to the loud sound system installed in mairu's lungs everyone around had turned their attention towards them now.

"It would have been better if you just tried to break my spine as your greeting as usual" a really annoyed Izaya replied.

"A new day a new way, heh. But I wasn't joking iza-nii. Me and kuru-nee were so hurt when we found out from a stranger rather then out own sibling? Aren't we the same blood iza-nii?"

"Can you stop so dramatic?"

"Where's the fun in That~?"

At this point kururi could be seen stepping out of the van and carefully helping the young girl out of it. Who decided to ignore her aunt and jumped straight out.

This scene didn't went unnoticed by izaya as he realized his sister's behaviour.

"Oh you already found out."

"That's harsh, even for you! How could keep this precious Angel away from her aunts!"

"Probably to keep her sane"

"Repeat that, till you get it"

"Fine, we're going home first though. No thanks to you. We've already gained an audience."

"Aw, don't you want the world to know that you weren't gay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like c'mon you know all the rumours and never heard one about you? Thanks to our lovely parents the blessed looks you have. But still no girl on the run with ya so maybe..."

"..."

"Oh my, is that your little sister izaya-kun?"

Due to mairu's sudden rampage, he seemed to forget that the mafia executive was still here.

"Oh hello, you know my trash of a brother?" Replied mairu.

The thought of the mafia executive getting close to his sisters was bad enough since they could be used against him. But knowing shiki, he would have long known about them.

It was mairu's blabbering mouth he's worried about. In the 15 years of her existence, she never really did figure out how much to tell and whom. Unless she was tricking someone.

It's his daughter he can't have them find out about.

"Kindly ignore this little thing. she's quite distressed right now. We'll be on our way."

Giving a tight lipped smile to the executive. He grabbed mairu's small shoulders and dragged her with him. This already had been a long day and izaya had no intention of letting it get worse.

However the scene of taking up a young girl in his arms and walking off with his twin sisters didn't went unnoticed by the audience.

Since somehow everyone was at the right time to witness it. The great information broker's soft side?

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey it's me again. Reviews? ^.^**


End file.
